The present invention relates to a panel for building a house, a method for manufacturing the panel for building a house and a house using the panel for building a house.
In a conventional housing panel with heat insulating material, a frame body is formed, a flat plate is provided on one sided surface of the frame body, and the heat insulating material is provided on a surface opposite a surface where the frame body of the flat plate is provided. The housing panel is fit in a space surrounded by frame elements such as columns, bases, lintels, tie beams, struts, rafters or the like.
By the way, in this housing panel, the heat insulating material is provided on the surface opposite the surface where the flat plate frame member is provided, and it is necessary to prepare the heat insulating material having an outer size in conformity with a size of the outer form of the flat plate in advance. It is also necessary to bond the heat insulating material onto the flat plate accurately in alignment with the outer shape of the flat plate in order not to expand from the outer shape of the flat plate by using adhesives or the like. The conventional panel possesses a problem of increasing the manufacture cost due to the fact that the predetermined shaped heat insulating material is to be manufactured in advance and the heat insulating material is bonded on the flat plate in accurate alignment. Also, there is a problem in quality that the heat insulating material expands beyond the flat plate.
Accordingly, in order to overcome the above-noted defects inherent in the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a housing panel, a method for manufacturing the housing panel and a house using the housing panel that is high in quality with satisfactory heat insulating effect and low in manufacture cost.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a housing panel for fitting with and closing a space surrounded by frame members such as columns, bases, lintels, tie beams, struts and rafters of a house, characterized in that outer members provided with grooves for fitting with a flat plate are arranged at least on both sides of the flat plate, and heat insulating material is provided in a space portion defined by the flat plate and the outer members.
In the housing panel according to the first aspect of the invention, according to a second aspect of the invention, the flat plate projects from at least one of end portions in a longitudinal direction of the outer members or projects from an outer surface of the outer members fitted with the flat plate.
In the housing panel according to the first aspect of the invention, according to a third aspect of the invention, a reinforcement member is laminated on an outer surface of the outer members.
In the housing panel according to the second aspect of the invention, according to a fourth aspect of the invention, reinforcement members are laminated on the outer surface of the outer members.
In the housing panel according to the third aspect of the invention, according to a fifth aspect of the invention, woody patterns of the outer members and the reinforcement members are arranged in a direction of lamination, and the woody patterns of the outer members and the reinforcement members are different from each other.
In the housing panel according to the fourth aspect of the invention, according to a sixth aspect of the invention, woody patterns of the outer members and the reinforcement members are arranged in a direction of lamination, and the woody patterns of the outer members and the reinforcement members are different from each other.
In accordance with a seventh aspect of the invention, there is provided a housing panel for fitting with and closing a space surrounded by frame members such as columns, bases, lintels, tie beams, struts and rafters of a house, characterized in that outer members provided with grooves for fitting with a flat plate are arranged at least on both sides of the flat plate, heat insulating material is provided in a space portion defined by the flat plate and the outer members, and the flat plate projects from at least one of end portions in a longitudinal direction of the outer members by a predetermined amount.
In the housing panel according to the seventh aspect of the invention, according to an eighth aspect of the invention, the flat plate projects from an outer surface of the outer members fitted with the flat plate.
In the housing panel according to the seventh aspect of the invention, according to a ninth aspect of the invention, a reinforcement member is laminated on an outer surface of the outer members.
In the housing panel according to the eighth aspect of the invention, according to a tenth aspect of the invention, reinforcement members are laminated on the outer surface of the outer members.
In the housing panel according to the ninth aspect of the invention, according to an eleventh aspect of the invention, woody patterns of the outer members and the reinforcement members are arranged in a direction of lamination, and the woody patterns of the outer members and the reinforcement members are different from each other.
In the housing panel according to the tenth aspect of the invention, according to a twelfth aspect of the invention, woody patterns of the outer members and the reinforcement members are arranged in a direction of lamination, and the woody patterns of the outer members and the reinforcement members are different from each other.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the invention, there is provided a housing panel for fitting with and closing a space surrounded by frame members such as columns, bases, lintels, tie beams, struts and rafters of a house, characterized in that at least one pair of confronting outer members having a shape in conformity with the space are provided in contact with the frame members, a flat plate is provided in a deeper position by a predetermined distance from both top and bottom end edges of the outer members within an inner surface of the outer members, a projecting piece is provided integrally with the flat plate on the outer surface of the outer members, and the projecting piece is formed so as to fit in grooves formed in the frame members to which the outer members contact.
In the housing panel according to the thirteenth aspect of the invention, according to a fourteenth aspect of the invention, a reinforcement member is laminated on an outer surface of the outer members.
In the housing panel according to the fourteenth aspect of the invention, according to a fifteenth aspect of the invention, woody patterns of the outer members and the reinforcement members are arranged in a direction of lamination, and the woody patterns of the outer members and the reinforcement members are different from each other.
Also, according to a sixteenth aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing a housing panel for fitting with and closing a space surrounded by frame members such as columns, bases, lintels, tie beams, struts and rafters of a house, characterized by comprising the steps of providing outer members, provided with grooves for fitting with a flat plate, at least on both sides of the flat plate, and filling and pouring heat insulating material in a space formed by the flat plate and the outer members.
Also, according to a seventeenth aspect of the invention, there is provided method for manufacturing a housing panel for fitting with and closing a space surrounded by frame members such as columns, bases, lintels, tie beams, struts and rafters of a house, characterized by comprising the steps of providing outer members, provided with grooves for fitting with a flat plate, at least on both sides of the flat plate, filling and pouring heat insulating material by causing holder members to contact with upper and lower end portions of the flat member in a predetermined manner so as to prevent the heat insulating material, to be filled and poured, from overflowing from the flat plate to the outside, and after the heat insulating material has been cured, removing the holder members in contact with the upper and lower end portions of the flat plate.
According to an eighteenth aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing a housing panel for fitting with and closing a space surrounded by frame members such as columns, bases, lintels, tie beams, struts and rafters of a house, characterized by comprising the steps of providing grooves for fitting with a flat plate in outer members, compressing a shape of fitting portions of the flat plate to be inserted into the grooves by pressurizing and depressing the fitting portions, and fitting the compressed fitting portions of the flat plate into the grooves of the outer members through adhesives.
In the method according to the eighteenth aspect of the invention, according to a nineteenth aspect of the invention, corrugations are given to the surfaces of the fitting portions.
In the method according to the eighteenth aspect of the invention, according to a twentieth aspect of the invention, a bottom side portion of the grooves of the outer members is widened.
In the method according to the nineteenth aspect of the invention, according to a twenty-first aspect of the invention, a bottom side portion of the grooves of the outer members is widened.
In the method according to the eighteenth aspect of the invention, according to a twenty-second aspect of the invention, a bottom side portion of the grooves of the outer members is rounded.
In the method according to the nineteenth aspect of the invention, according to a twenty-third aspect of the invention, a bottom side portion of the grooves of the outer members is rounded.
According to a twenty-fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a house using a housing panel for fitting with and closing a space surrounded by frame members such as columns, bases, lintels, tie beams, struts and rafters of a house, wherein the housing panel characterized in that outer members provided with grooves for fitting with a flat plate are arranged at least on both sides of the flat plate, and heat insulating material is provided in a space portion defined by the flat plate and the outer members is used in at least one of a wall, a floor, a ceiling, a ridge and a roof.
According to a twenty-fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a house using a housing panel for fitting with and closing a space surrounded by frame members such as columns, bases, lintels, tie beams, struts and rafters of a house, wherein the housing panel characterized in that outer members provided with grooves for fitting with a flat plate are arranged at least on both sides of the flat plate, heat insulating material is provided in a space portion defined by the flat plate and the outer members, and the flat plate projects from at least one of end portions in a longitudinal direction of the outer members by a predetermined amount is used in at least one of a wall, a floor, a ceiling, a ridge and a roof.
According to a twenty-sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a house using a housing panel for fitting with and closing a space surrounded by frame members such as columns, bases, lintels, tie beams, struts and rafters of a house, wherein the housing panel characterized in that at least one pair of confronting outer members having a shape in conformity with the space are provided in contact with the frame members, a flat plate is provided in a deeper position by a predetermined distance from both top and bottom end edges of the outer members within an inner surface of the outer members, a projecting piece is provided integrally with the flat plate on the outer surface of the outer members, and the projecting piece is formed so as to fit in grooves formed in the frame members to which the outer members contact is used in at least one of a wall, a floor, a ceiling, a ridge and a roof.
According to a twenty-seventh aspect of the invention, there is provided a house using a housing panel for fitting with and closing a space surrounded by frame members such as columns, bases, lintels, tie beams, struts and rafters of a house, wherein the housing panel manufactured according to a method for manufacturing the housing panel characterized by comprising the steps of providing outer members, provided with grooves for fitting with a flat plate, at least on both sides of the flat plate, and filling and pouring heat insulating material in a space formed by the flat plate and the outer members is used in at least one of a wall, a floor, a ceiling, a ridge and a roof.
According to a twenty-eighth aspect of the invention, there is provided a house using a housing panel for fitting with and closing a space surrounded by frame members such as posts, bases, lintels, tie beams, struts and rafters of a house, wherein the housing panel manufactured according to a method for manufacturing the housing panel characterized by comprising the steps of providing outer members, provided with grooves for fitting with a flat plate, at least on both sides of the flat plate, filling and pouring heat insulating material by causing holder members to contact with upper and lower end portions of the flat member in a predetermined manner so as to prevent the heat insulating material, to be filled and poured, from overflowing from the flat plate to the outside, and after the heat insulating material has been cured, removing the holder members in contact with the upper and lower end portions of the flat plate is used in at least one of a wall, a floor, a ceiling, a ridge and a roof.
According to a twenty-ninth aspect of the invention, there is provided a house using a housing panel for fitting with and closing a space surrounded by frame members such as columns, bases, lintels, tie beams, struts and rafters of a house, wherein the housing panel manufactured according to a method for manufacturing the housing panel characterized by comprising the steps of providing grooves for fitting with a flat plate in outer members, compressing a shape of fitting portions of the flat plate to be inserted into the grooves by pressurizing and depressing the fitting portions, and fitting the compressed fitting portions of the flat plate into the grooves of the outer members through adhesives is used in at least one of a wall, a floor, a ceiling, a ridge and a roof.
Since the outer members provided with the grooves for fitting with the flat plate are arranged at least on both sides of the flat plate and the heat insulating material is provided in the space formed by the flat plate and the outer members, it is possible to readily provide the heat insulating material with high precision so as not to expand beyond the outer members. Moreover, since the heat insulating material is in contact with the top surface of the flat plate and brought into contact with the outer members provided at least on both sides of the flat plate, it is possible to enhance the bonding strength of the heat insulating material. It is therefore possible to bond the flat plate, the outer members and the heat insulating material with each other with high bondability to thereby exhibit satisfactory heat insulating effect. It is therefore possible to provide a housing panel that is high in quality and low in manufacture cost.
Since the outer members provided with grooves for fitting with a flat plate are arranged at least on both sides of the flat plate, and the flat plate projects from at least one of end portions in a longitudinal direction of the outer members by a predetermined amount, if the grooves are formed in the frame members so that the flat plate projecting by the predetermined amount may be fitted when the housing panel is to be fitted in the space surrounded by the frame members, in the case where the housing panel is fitted in the space, the housing panel is simply fitted in the grooves 6 of the frame members 1 so that the housing panel may very easily be inserted into the space portion. Moreover, the housing panel and the frame members take a structure in combination that is very high in mechanical strength. It is possible to provide a house that is superior in durability and anti-earthquake property.
Also, since the projecting piece is formed integrally with the flat plate from the outer surface of the outer members so that the projecting piece may be inserted into the groove formed in the frame member with which the outer members are to be brought into contact, when the housing panel is fitted in the space surrounded by the frame members for closing the space, if, for example, the grooves are formed in all the frame members on the space side, and the projecting piece is provided at the outer circumferential end portion of the housing panel in correspondence with these grooves, it is possible to fit and fix the projecting pieces at the outer circumferential end portions of the housing panel into all the grooves of the frame members forming the space, it is possible to mount and fix the frame members and the housing panel with each other very intimately and at the same time it is possible to provide a house that is much superior in structural strength to exhibit the heat insulating effect satisfactorily and that is superior in durability and anti-earthquake property.
Incidentally, even if the projecting pieces provided on the housing panel and the grooves provided in the frame members on the space side are not formed around the entire inner circumference of the space as described above, it is possible to select the parts, such as the upper and lower directions only, the right an left directions only, or the lower surface side only, as desired.
Also, since the flat plate projects on at least one side of the end portions in the longitudinal direction of the outer members or projects from the outer surface of the outer members fitted with the flat plate, when the housing panel is fitted in the space surrounded by the frame members, the grooves are provided on the space side of the frame members as desired so that a strength enough to attain the structural strength of the house in which the housing panels are fitted in the frame members and a fitting strength between the frame members and the housing panels may be set and the flat plate projecting to the outer circumferential end portions of the housing panel is provided as desired, whereby the housing panel may be fitted and fixed in the space surrounded by the frame members so as to attain the desired fitting strength or structural strength of the house.
Also, since the reinforcement members are laminated on the outer surface of the outer members, it is possible to provide a very high structural strength for the outer members. It is possible to suitably set the number of lamination of the reinforcement members to be laminated on the outer members in conformity with the specification of the structural strength of the housing panel. In the case where a size of the housing panel is large and it is impossible to form the portion corresponding to the length of the housing panel only with a single outer member, a plurality of segments of the outer members that are integrated with each other are used. When the reinforcement members are to be laminated on the plurality of integrated outer members, the components are laminated so that the position of the integrated portion of the outer members and the position of the integrated portion of the reinforcement members are different from each other to thereby provide a very high structural strength of the outer members.
Also, since the woody patterns (grains of wood) of the outer members and the reinforcement members are arranged in the direction of lamination, and the woody patterns of the outer members and the reinforcement members are arranged in different directions, it is possible to suppress the deformation such as warpage of the outer members and the reinforcement members to provide high precision and high quality of the outer members.
Also, since the heat insulating material is poured and filled in the space formed by the flat plate and the outer members, it is possible to positively pour and fill the heat insulating material over the space formed by the flat plate and the outer members without any gap. Moreover, since the heat insulating material is poured and filled so that the heat insulating material is bonded to the flat plate and the outer members with high bondability, it is unnecessary to use the adhesives for bonding the heat insulating material to the flat plate as in the conventional case. It is therefore possible to readily provide the heat insulating material to the housing panel and to provide a method of manufacturing the housing panel which is high in quality and low in manufacture cost with a satisfactory heat insulation effect.
Also, since the groove for fitting with the flat plate is provided in the outer members, the fitting portion of the flat plate to be fit in the groove is pressurized and depressed to compress the shape of the fitting portion, and the fitting portions thus compressed are fitted in the grooves of the outer members through adhesives, the compressed fitting portions of the flat plate inserted into the grooves of the outer members are adhered and expanded with the adhesives to be changed to return the original shape before the compression. Accordingly, the fitting portions of the flat plate are firmly and very intimately fitted and fixed within the grooves of the outer members though the adhesives. As a result, the flat plate and the outer members may be brought into very strong contact with each other in mechanical strength.
Also, since the housing panels are used for the walls, the floors, the ceilings, the ridges and the roofs, when the house is to be built, the housing panels are mounted and fixed in the spaces surrounded by the frame members, it is possible to build the house with ease to thereby make it possible to considerably shorten the building days for the house and to considerably reduce the building cost. In addition, the heat insulating effect of the housing panels is great so that the heat insulating effect of the house as a whole is also great.